Whispers in the Dark
Dies ist keine gewöhnliche Warrior Cats Geschichte, sondern eine kurze SongFic. Ausserdem ist diese Geschichte nur lesbar, wenn ihr den ersten Band von Eisblumes Entscheidungen gelesen habt. Fireheart002 09:42, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Auf deutsch heißt diese Geschichte Flüstern im Dunkeln. Es ist eine SongFic, die später wichtig für die letzten beiden Bücher der'' Eisblumes Entscheidungen''-Reihe sind, wo es um Feuerblume, Eisblumes Schwester, und Rissohr geht. Song-Fiction Inspiriert wurde ich vom Lied Whispers in the Dark ''von Skillet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omuYo49_SOQ Die Geschichte ''Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses. Feuerblume schritt an einer Wiese vorbei. Sie blickte in den Sternenhimmel. Dort sah sie eine Erscheinung. Rissohrs Gesicht blickte sie an. Feuerblume blinzelte erschrocken. Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses. '' Feuerblume wandte den Blick ab. Sie liebte Rissohr, doch es war gegen das Gesetz der Krieger, eine Katze aus einem anderen Clan zu lieben, und deswegen hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt. ''I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to, my love is a burning, consuming fire. Rissohr hasste sie deswegen. Hassen? War sich Feuerblume da sicher. Feuerblumes Schwester, Eisstern, früher Eisblume, war doch auch mit vielem fertiggeworden. Mit Hellbraun, ihrem Lover. Mit Tomodachi, ihrem Gefährten. Mit ihrer nervenden Schwester. Es bildeten sich Tränen in Feuerblumes Augen. No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars! Hear my whispers in the dark! No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, you know I'm never far, hear my whispers in the dark! '' ''Whispers in the dark! Feuerblume setzte sich hin. Sie starrte erneut auf den Sternenhimmel. Dort erschien erneut Rissohrs Gesicht. Feuerblume sah seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchten. Wieso hörst du mich nicht? You feel so lonely and ragged, you lay here broken and naked. My love is just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses! '' Sie seufzte. Sollte sie jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen sein, würde sie es ihrer Schwester sagen, die sicher nichts dagegen hatte, denn sie hatte sich ja selbst in einen Einzelläufer verliebt. ''I will be the one that's gonna find you! I will be the one that's gonna guide you! My love is a burning, consuming fire... Feuerblume fing an zu weinen. Sie durfte es aber nicht. Sie war zweite Anführerin, sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie senkte den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark! '' Feuerblume stand auf und schritt weiter. Nachtpatroullie war etwas zum Nachdenken. Sie wollte sie unbedingt allein machen, damit sie nachdenken konnte - über ihr verdammtes Leben. ''No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, you know I'm never far! Hear my whispers in the dark! '' Feuerblume schüttelte kräftig ihren Kopf. Bildete sie sich das nur in oder hörte sie wirklich schnelle Pfotenschritte, die immer näher kamen? '''Rissohr?' No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars! Hear my whispers in the dark! '' Feuerblume lief auf die Schritte zu. "Rissohr!", schrie sie. Tatsäclich, Rissohr lief auf sie zu, und er hatte einen freudigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Träne lief über Feuerblumes Wange. ''No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes you know I'm never far! Hear my whispers in the dark! '' Feuerblume schnurrte, als sie ihr Gesicht an Rissohrs drückte. Er leckte ihr freudig das Gesicht. "Ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte er. Feuerblume schaute ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten. Sie schnurrte und hörte in dieser Nacht nicht damit auf. ''Whispers in the dark! Whispers in the dark! Whispers in the dark! '' '''The End' Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten